


We're not broken, just beant

by hoeformodric



Category: Luka Nižetić - Fandom, PSZ, Slavko Sobin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeformodric/pseuds/hoeformodric





	We're not broken, just beant

**November 26 th, 2016**

 

Luka was sitting in their new living room in the big apartment they just moved into. He had a light laptop sitting in his lap and he was scrolling through various websites to find a perfect destination for “newlyweds”. They weren’t married yet, but Luka was really hoping they could go somewhere and get married and finally be free for at least some time. 

Slavko entered the room with the last box which he put down next to the couch Luka was sitting on. He jumped on the couch next to him and started massaging his back.

“Leave me alone. I am doing something.” Luka was trying to get Slavko’s big hands off of him. “And what is so important that you would refuse my massage?” Slavko raised his eyebrow and moved closer to Luka to peek at his laptop.

“Newlyweds? Since when?” Luka smiled at the question and looked back at Slavko. “Not yet, but maybe if we go somewhere and do it?” 

Slavko smirked and scooted even closer to Luka. He pulled the laptop away from him and put it on the small coffee table next to them. He pressed his strong hands into Luka’s chest and made him lay down.

“Married huh? It sounds old.” Luka smiled at Slavko’s kind face above him. His big body was pressing him down into the soft couch. “Old? Fuck you.” Luka tried to bend Slavko’s elbow so he would fall down and kiss him, but he wasn’t that strong.

“It sounds perfect if that’s something you would like.” Luka’s eyes sparkled. He couldn’t show his true self every day to everyone. He knew if he wanted to have a career he is enjoying and live a free open life it would be impossible. And Slavko too. That’s why they decided to keep it all a secret. Living in Croatia wasn’t always the easiest and the comfort of their apartment, Komiža and few trips they made around the world were their happiest places.

Slavko finally gave in and pulled himself down to leave a small and gentle kiss on Luka’s lips. He then laid down next to him and moved him closer in. He put his big, long hands around him and waited for him to get comfy. 

“So where are we going to do it?” “I was thinking Vietnam.” Slavko pushed himself up again, this time only on one elbow. “Vietnam?” “Yes, it can be done there, and also, that country is just, so, wow.” 

Slavko saw the shine in Luka so he scooted up, took the laptop from the coffee table and handed it to him. “Vietnam, Cambodia, Thailand, 20 days, you, me and a wedding. We have the New Year’s party in a month and then we are free to go.” 

Luka grabbed the laptop and kissed Slavko quickly. “Could you maybe make me a sweet cup of coffee?” Slavko rolled his eyes but walked to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. 

 

**December 4 th, 2016**

 

“The last tickets are here!” Luka screamed as he opened the mail in which he received the last set of tickets from Vietnam back to Zagreb and the confirmation for the small, private resort they will spend a few days in during the wedding.

“It will be perfect.” Luka smiled as he felt Slavko’s hands around him. “But what about the rings?” Slavko moved away from Luka and started searching for something in one of his many denim jackets and finally found a small box. “For you.” Luka reached for the box when Slavko pulled it closer to him and got down on one knee. “I know we decided on this literally a week ago, but would you be my husband and marry me in Vietnam?”

Luka felt a small tear appear in his eyes. He quickly wiped it away and took the box from Slavko. “Of course, you idiot.” He opened the box and saw a simple, small and golden chain in it. “You can always wear it.” Luka loved the necklace and he loved the fact that Slavko knew it would be too much to wear actual wedding rings, especially in the world they are living in.

“I love it!” Luka reached for the necklace and put it on in a few quick moves. He fell into Slavko’s hug as soon as he closed the small hook on the back of the necklace. Slavko pushed his hands through Luka’s loose shirt that was poorly covering his chest. “I love you.” Slavko captured Luka with his strong hands, pulling Luka’s body into his. They fell down onto the couch as Luka was trying to reach Slavko’s face with his hands. “Sometimes I wonder why we haven’t done this before.”

Slavko pulled up a bit and made a puzzled yet intrigued facial expression. “Well the wedding abroad.” Luka answered quietly still trying to unbutton Slavko’s shirt. “Maybe because we were scared? I mean I still am.” Luka stopped and pulled himself up a bit. “No, no, no. Stop. We are not scared. We will do it, please we-“ “I didn’t say we won’t do it; I’m just scared.” Luka placed his lips on Slavko’s and sighed.

“I’m scared too, probably not as much as you, but I am, but I can’t wait. Because I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you.” Slavko’s eyes sparked a bit and he returned the kiss. “You can take off my shirt now, I’m done whining.”

 

**December 24 th, 2016**

 

Celebrating Christmas was reserved for families. They go alone to celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas with their families and day after they have a day for themselves. But this year it was different. They were getting married in less than a month and they decided it is a good idea to tell at least their parents. Slavko was already done in his simple black pants and a little bit dressier shirt than usual when he entered the already known living room. Luka was still trying to find the perfect shirt to go with his scarf and shoes.

“We are going to be late and you know my dad hates that.” Luka nodded and continued searching through the big pile on the floor. “Why did you bring all of your shirts here?” “The lighting is better than in my room.” Slavko started giggling at Luka’s answer.

Luka finally picked a simple burgundy shirt which was amazing with his shoes and scarf and his necklace was an amazing touch to all of it. “Off we go!”

They were standing in front of the big house doors a bit nervous. Slavko was holding a present in one hand and Luka’s hand in the other. They were holding onto each other tight and right before Slavko’s mother opened the doors Luka nodded back at him to show him everything will be fine.

“Hello honey! Luka, I love your scarf you look amazing. Your hair has grown so much.” Slavko loved to see his parents appreciate and accept Luka and their relationship, but he was scared of their response to the wedding.

They sat down next to each other opposing Slavko’s father. “How’s it going? Is everything okay? New place?” Slavko nodded continuously at all of the questions. “We love the new place. It’s big and comfy and we finally have a big bedroom.” Luka said everything Slavko wanted to but was too nervous. Slavko’s father nodded and rolled his eyes a bit at the detail about the bedroom. 

“So, what is this surprise that both of you are here?” Slavko’s mother said as he entered the kitchen with the main dish in her hands. She put the food in everyone’s plates and as everyone started eating Slavko started talking. “Yeah, we wanted to tell you something… together.”

Luka gulped and looked at Slavko and then back at his parents. “We are getting married. In a week or so.” Slavko’s father put his spoon down and sighed a bit too loud. His mother was left speechless with her spoon falling out of her hands. “That is… wonderful!” She exclaimed as she stood up and went to their side of table to give them both a kiss and a hug. 

“How? Where?... Why?” Slavko’s father didn’t have the happiest expression on his face. “In Vietnam. They allow it, we researched it a bit. We love the country, culture and everything and we’ll visit Thailand and Cambodia too. It will be like a wedding and a honeymoon in one.” Luka couldn’t remove a smile from his face as he was talking, but Slavko’s father still had the disapproving facial expression. 

Slavko’s dad wanted to say something but Slavko cut him off on time. “I love him. That’s why.” His dad sighed and nodded and continued eating and asking some regular questions like nothing happened.

It was already late, and they already opened their presents, and everyone was tired. “We’re going to head out.” Slavko’s mom packed up some of the cookies and the cake and out it in a plastic container and handed it to Luka. She went to get them their coats and as they were preparing to leave Slavko’s dad came to the hallway and said: “Have fun and try not to get pregnant.” Luka started laughing and Slavko sighed happily at his father.

 

**January 1 st, 2017**

They came home around 4:00AM. Luka was a bit too drunk, so he fell asleep right away. Slavko was trying to undress him and at least put him a shirt for sleeping on, but he was drunk too. They collapsed on the big bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

Their journey was starting in two days and they decided that maybe it was a good thing to sleep through the whole first day of new year.

 

**January 3 rd, 2017**

The plane was leaving in three hours and Slavko was still not completely packed. Luka was panicking around the big flat with two suitcases. “What are you carrying around in those?” Slavko said ironically as Luka was going out of the apartment to put the suitcases into the car. “Fuck you, it’s not my fault you don’t have any clothes to bring there.” Slavko started nodding and smiling and put an absurd amount of same plain t-shirts into the small white suitcase

They arrived to the airport just in time to check in and put their suitcases on the plane. They had an hour to spend so they just wandered around the airport. As they sat down to drink a coffee, Slavko’s phone started ringing. “Wanna go out? I can buy us an apple pie and we could hang around Zrinjevac. Bring Buba and Mara too, and Luka of course but I know you won’t do that.” Slavko was happy to hear Andrea’s voice loudly talking into his ear, but he had to cut her off.

“We are about to fly out to Vietnam.” Silence. After a few seconds he could hear her clearing her throat as she started speaking. “Vietnam? You and him? Alone?” Slavko started laughing and Luka started eyeing him trying to discover who was on the other end of the call. 

“Yes, only the two of us.” Andrea was silent again. She spoke up soon enough. “Well… is there any reason why you are going there?” Slavko smiled into the phone and turned to Luka. He covered the phone and whispered: “Should I tell her? I mean was one of the first people who found out about us…” Luka looked at him under his sunglasses and sighed. “But just her.” Slavko pointed his thumbs up and went back to the call.

“We are getting married.” The only thing he could hear was Andrea’s mouth getting slammed open. “Are you fucking with me?” Slavko laughed and Andrea continued: “Slavko, are you actually getting married?” “Yeah, in like 3 days.” “You fucking piece of shit. I was supposed to go with you and be your bridesmaid and brig you rings and all of that crazy bullshit.”

Slavko sighed and let her have it for a moment and then he returned to talking. “I know, but in our world that kind of thing still isn’t possible. Maybe we do it again, in Croatia, in Split, when our county becomes at least a bit more liberal and less dumb.” Andrea took a deep breath and told him to have fun and enjoy it and to send pictures.

Slavko got off the phone to see two coffees on the table. One was almost drank to the bottom and the other one was waiting for him. “She wanted for us to have a fairytale wedding.” Luka lifted his look up from his phone for his eyes to meet with Slavko’s. “We are going to have a fairytale wedding.” Slavko smiled at Luka and at that moment their flight was ready for boarding. “Are you ready for the best adventure yet?” Luka nodded and took Slavko’s hand that was openly waiting for him.


End file.
